


Trampa en Atlanta

by HadasaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Basado en una novela de La calle del terror, Locura, M/M, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Top Daryl Dixon, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadasaGrimes/pseuds/HadasaGrimes
Summary: Tras largos meses en Londres Rick regresa emocionado para pasar sus vacaciones en Atlanta junto a Daryl, tiene grandes planes pero todo se va por la borda ni bien llega, de repente nada parece tener sentido a su alrededor y la presencia de Negan no ayuda demasiado.  UA





	Trampa en Atlanta

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es mi primer fic de The walking dead, me encanta Rick Grimes, Negan, Daryl y espero éste trabajo les guste, es solo un pequeña adaptación a un libro que leí hace mucho y me pareció apropiado. Lo que sigue a continuación es solo el prólogo, tenía curiosidad de si encontraría lectoras en español antes de colocar todo XD

“¡Daryl!” Gimió del otro lado de la línea, consiguiendo otro gruñido.  
“¿Uh?”  
Rick liberó un resoplido mientras se frotaba la frente, aún recostado en el sillón de la sala.  
“Ya hablamos de esto, no puedo verte… es una llamada, si no dices nada no tiene sentido”  
Casi pudo imaginar a su pareja asintiendo del otro lado del mundo, olvidando nuevamente que no lo vería.  
“¿Qué quieres que diga?”  
“Olvídalo” Resopló el más joven, cerrando los ojos.  
Todo eso lo traía agotado, no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Daryl, odiaba tener que estar en Londres mientras él seguía en Atlanta, de a ratos odiaba a su familia por hacerle algo tan cruel y tener tan poco en cuenta sus necesidades.  
“Entonces… ¿Cuándo llegas?”  
Oh, eso era lo único de lo que Rick tenía ganas de hablar… sus vacaciones, sus anheladas vacaciones, parte del trato con su padre antes de que lo arrastrara de regreso a su tierra natal, estudiaría en Londres en la dichosa universidad que fue él, su abuelo, su tátara abuelo y todos los anteriores lo habían hecho, lo haría, porque sabía que era importante para toda su familia, pero sus veranos serían con Daryl y punto final, es más… cuando se graduara se mudaría con él, sabía que su padre había accedido a esos términos porque confiaba que la distancia acabara con lo que le gustaba llamar ‘Un capricho’ no porque fuera homofóbico, al mayor de los Grimes poco le importaban las preferencias sexuales de su hijo o quien fuera, no, estaba el tema de la procedencia de Daryl, si Rick iba a estar con un hombre… esperaba que mínimo fuera otro abogado ¡Un senador! No el campesino que conoció de niño en sus paseos por los bosques.  
“El Viernes, si el vuelo no se demora estaré al medio día” Confirmó emocionado, faltaban tres días pero le parecían años “¿Vas a irme a buscar?” Sabía que así sería, pero también que si no hacia preguntas Daryl no hablaría, su novio parecía conformarse con escucharlo monologar… pero eso solo funcionaba para él, Rick estaba dispuesto a obligarle a tocar una computadora ese verano, era indispensable que aprendiera a hacer una videoconferencia, no pasaría otro año hablando solo y mirando la pared, al menos así vería su rostro.  
“Sí” Respondió Daryl luego de lo que pareció ser un bostezo, Rick sintió compasión de él, sabía que la diferencia horaria resultaba agotadora, mientras en Londres la mañana ya había comenzado en Atlanta apenas eran las 3 am, pero agradecía que Daryl nunca se quejara de eso o de los horarios que escogía para llamarlo, él siempre atendía y esperaba hasta que Rick decidiera terminar la llamada.  
“Te amo” Le dijo de repente, de manera espontánea, aunque no escuchó una respuesta, Daryl era un hombre de escasas palabras y una asombrosa timidez para ser alguien de tanto temperamento, pero Rick nunca requirió que le dijera mucho… sus ojos hablaban por él, solo que en esos momentos no podía verlos “¿Me extrañas?” Insistió.  
“Sabes que sí” Concedió finalmente, tal vez percibiendo la ligera inseguridad en esa pregunta.  
“No te mataría decirlo”  
“Te van a agradar los muchachos” Cambió de tema el mayor, distrayendo a Rick con ese comentario.  
“Tus… amigos ¿Saben de mí?” En algunas conversaciones pasadas Daryl llegó a mencionar un par de nombres, Paul, Aaron… Abraham, personas que había conocido al abrir su taller en Atlanta, algo sorprendente porque cuando vivían en King country no solía relacionarse con nadie, la gran ciudad estaba haciendo maravillas con él.  
“Pues sí, tus fotos están por todo el taller”  
Ese comentario pintó una sonrisa cálida en Rick, siempre le enviaba fotografías y presentes por correo pero nunca imaginó el destino que estaban teniendo, él también tenía una fotografía de Daryl en su cuarto… solo una porque era demasiado arisco con la cámara.  
“Ya quiero estar allá, ¿Y tu compañero de renta? ¿No le molesta?” Alquilando un edificio para reparaciones de automóviles y motocicletas era lógico que Daryl necesitaría compartir la renta de su departamento con alguien más, Rick esperaba ser ese alguien en el futuro, pero por ahora le alegraba saber que había encontrado una persona que no parecía darle complicaciones.  
“Negan no tiene problema”  
“¿Qué clase de nombre es Negan?”  
Por el sonido que escuchó del otro lado supo que Daryl había sonreído y casi reído.  
“Uno tan raro como él mismo”  
“Entonces, ¿Él nos dará….?”  
“¿Espacio? Sí, tranquilo, podrás gritar todo lo que quieras”  
“Idiota” Ahora en verdad estaba apenado, aunque había cierta verdad en ello, con el tiempo que llevaban separados lo último que quería era estar cuidando su volumen cuando tuvieran juntos.  
“Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer un recados para mi padre y tú tienes que dormir” Suspiró, no deseando en verdad terminar la llamada “El Viernes al medio día” Repitió.  
“Ahí, estaré, lo prometo”  
“Sí”  
Era todo tan sencillo que nada podía salir mal, Rick se preparaba para sus mejores vacaciones en años, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le esperaba en Atlanta.


End file.
